The Open Door
by Spazzila
Summary: Your were The Earl's mercenary, and the Noah clan's pet. rating subject to change  ReaderxTyki
1. Chapter 1

The Noah clan was twisted in ways that you couldn't describe. You watched them kill on a whim, yet shed hysterical tears over a lost toy or indecent food. It was always so strange to you.

You dangled your legs over the edge of the bridge that stretched over the koi pond, the fish flow through the water with a grace you envied. The toe of your boot slightly disturbed the water, rippling the image of the full moon suspended above your head.

When the ripples ceased there was another figure looming over you. You didn't jump in surprise, you had more or less gotten used to the quite, unannounced appearances of Tyki.

He took a seat next to you, his feet pulled higher so as to not get water on his polished shoes. You looked over to him with curious eyes, he returned the look before removing his hat and lighting a cigarette.

"The Earl sent me to find you, I figured you'd be here." He spoke around his cigarette.

"I'm really that predictable?" You questioned with a light chuckle.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not complaining, cause you come here every time means I don't have to actually look for you."

You quickly snatched the cigarette from his lips before positioning between your own and taking a drag. Tyki gave an annoyed pout before snatching it back.

"Don't smoke, it's bad for you." He reprimanded, all the while putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

You gave him a light glare before once again plucking it from his mouth and ultimately tossing it into the water below. He sighed, pouting again, "you didn't have to waste it…"

You ignored his whining instead asking, "What is it that the Earl wants from me?"

"He wants you to request to be moved to the Asian Branch." Tyki spoke, eyes the fish in the pond with his golden eyes. "He thinks they know something the European branch doesn't."

You hummed in acknowledgement, "That doesn't surprise me, Bak always has had an issue with sharing. Maybe he will be a better boss than Komui." You shifted to get up, but stopped when Tyki's hand shot out to take hold of your arm.

His gold eyes held you gaze as he asked with a hint of seriousness, "Why do you choose the Noah over your own kin?"

The question took you by surprise, never have any of the Noah outwardly questioned your motives. Your tensed form relaxed and you lowered down to sit beside him once more.

"I can't exactly say, I suppose it's because I owe the Earl my life. After I had already called my father's soul back from the dead I changed my mind about bringing him back. The Earl could have let the akuma skin me alive and steal my skin, but he let me live in exchange for my servitude." You laughed ruefully, glaring at your reflection in the water. "I guess he figured I'd be more use as a human than an Akuma."

"Even though we could kill you at anytime?" His voice turned sinister, you looked down just in time to se his hand slip through your side. You cringed with gritting teeth as you felt his fingers lightly squeeze your still beating heart. You barely registered his lips brushing the shell of your ear, his golden eyes glinting with malice. "It's funny, I'm literally holding your life in my hands."

You slid your gaze over to him with a daring smile, the light in your eyes tempting him to do it. "I don't see why you don't." Your breath came out in shallow puffs. "But you won't…"

You stared each other down before his face broke into a grin, his hand retreating from your ribcage to rest in his lap again. He threw back his head with hearty laughter. "And that's exactly why I won't." He grinned cheekily at you. "You're just to fun to be rid of."

You lightly rolled your eyes and sent him a playful glare, despite him almost killing you moments before. "I'm glad that I entertain you so well, Lord Tyki."

His lips turned up into a maniac smile. "Let's hope you can continue to entertain me."


	2. Chapter 2

Your footsteps echoed through the desolate halls of the order, your boots beating out a steady rhythm as you wandered aimlessly. Eyes unfocused, thoughts floated through your mind to pull at your emotions.

Guilt weighed heavy in your heart, growing more and more ever time you looked at the butterfly tattoo on your wrist, the black ink bleeding as black as your heart. The burning symbol of your betrayal.

Suddenly a light shown before you. You took a step back, shielding your eyes from the piercing light. Once it had dimmed you looked up to see Road standing before you with her door and a grin. You smiled at her, the anxious tension seeping from your body.

"Hi, (Y/N)-chan~" She practically sang, wrapping her lithe arms around you in a greeting hug.

You returned the action greeting her as well. "Hey, Road."

Her bright gold eyes shone up at you with an intelligence beyond her years. "It's that time again."

You sighed, looking behind your shoulder with a lingering glance to the deserted corridors of the order. Looking back to her you put on a strained smile. "Ok, let's go then."

She grinned and took your hand in hers, pulling your in the direction of the set of massive red and black doors. She giggled and looked back to you as they opened. "I hope you're in the mood for sushi."

Striding into the blinding light of the doors, when your vision cleared you were standing in a dinning room, the gazes of several Noah trailed on your and Road's appearance. You took a step forward before offering a respectful bow to the Noah, turning to give the grinning earl his own recognition. Bowing low again you spoke, "Thank you for having me, Earl of Millenium."

His constant grin twitched wider, his shiver inducing voice coming out. "My pleasure, have a seat."

Road bounded over to the seat next to her father and you took the seat next to her. Your seat was easy to find, it was always the one with the shorter back then the others, showing your insignificance, showing how far below them you were despite being their comrade. It took a quick glance around the table to determine that not everyone of the Noah family was present.

The Earl naturally sat at the head of the long rectangular table, to his left sat Wisely. The white haired Noah lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, no doubt trying to fight off a headache due to Jasdero and Devit sitting on his other side. They were yelling and throwing things, same as always. Skinn was twitching with rage as he glared at the twins to his right.

Then on the side of the table sat Sheril cooing over Road to his left, then it was you, sandwiched between Road on your right and Tyki to your left before it was back to the head of the table.

You looked over to the Noah of Pleasure and with a light smirk greeted, "Good evening, Lord Tyki. You're not still stealing Koi from the pond, are you?"

Tyki gave you a light glare when the Earl turned his attention to the man. "Good evening, and of course not."

You chuckled lightly before your attention was captured by the twins as Devito yelled. "Hey! Human girl, did you bring us anymore of that make-up?"

Your brow creased. "I have a name, you know. Did you already use up the batch I gave you last time?"

Jasdero cackled, "We don't know such a tiny person's name!~"

You scowled, "Then I guess you won't be getting any of this 'tiny' person's make-up."

The twins frowned, looking to each other before turning back to you. "Fine~" they spoke in unison. "(Y/N)"

"Nope." You grinned evilly at the pair, snickering as they promptly threw a fit.

Wisely's grip on the bridge of his nose tightened. "Could you do something other that _yell_?" His venomous tone was accompanied by a steely glare.

The duo grinned at the Noah of Wisdom. "We could shriek~"

Wisely gritted his teeth as the pair to a deep breath to begin screaming, but were cut short by Sheril's persuasive tone.

After the possible fight was avoided thanks to Sheril's manipulating words Road finally brought up the topic of meeting. "So, what have you found, (Y/N)?"

You proceeded to tell them of what you had learned in the past month. Your request to be sent to the Asian Branch was still being processed, the science division was still coming up with more anti-Akuma technology, the Order has collected two more pieces of innocence. Just when you thought you had finished with your report, your brow drew down. "There is one other thing, though it might not be anything." The group looked at you with varying curiosity. "There is a new exorcist, he's been with us for almost a month and…I think there's something special about his Innocence."

You saw the Earl's form tense out of the corner of your eye.

"His name is Allen Walker…I would keep an eye on him." You finished.

The Earl's grin split farther, "Why thank you, this is all great information.~"

The dinner continued hectically from there, you nibbled lightly at the food before you, your stomach twisting to much with guilt to hold much. You pushed your food away from you and an Akuma servant came to collect your dish. The Sevant's gray hand bumped the wine glass you had, sending it to tip over the edge of the table, towards your lap.

Before you knew what happened, Tyki grabbed your wrist and willed your form to not touch the wine. You gasped lightly in surprise as the wine fell harmlessly through you and your chair to splash on the floor.

You looked over to see Tyki leaned towards you, gold eyes burning into you. His eyes slid over to the Akuma servant with a steely glare and a tease sprouted from the Noah's shoulder before floating on midnight black wings to rest and then melt into the chest of the Akuma. He slid his gaze back to you as the servant collapsed.

Turning your wrist up, he rubbed his thumb over the butterfly tattoo on your pulse. His lips pulled up into a smirk as you gulped.

"Thank you, Tyki." You spoke, eyes returning his intensity.

He chuckled, raising your wrist to his lips before kissing your pulse. "My pleasure." He flashed you a wicked smirk as you looked away and tried to surpress the fluttering in you stomach. It felt as though one of his teases was tickling your insides.

He released you and straightened up as though nothing happened. No one seemed to notice or care about your little altercation, but you caught the Earl watching you with curious, amused, yellow eyes.

Tyki glanced over to you from the corner of his eye. "It really is my pleasure~"


	3. Chapter 3

Your voice echoed through the corridors of the order as it changed pitch with every note of the song that ran through your mind. Your steps were light as you sang the haunting melody.

_**"**__**Earl**____**Millennium**____**is**____**searching**____**for**____**you~**____**Looking**____**for**____**the**____**heart**____**now,**____**have**____**you**____**heard**____**the**____**news~**__**"**_

__The twisting words rang in the halls, almost like a curse.

_**"**__**Maybe**____**you**____**stole**____**it**____**from**____**him~**____**I**__**'**__**ll**____**see**____**if**____**it**__**'**__**s**____**true~**__**"**_

__The song Road so often sang now escaped your mouth as you enjoyed your solitude until you had to get back to work. No doubt, Reever would get on to you if he found you were singing instead of working.

The events of yesterday's dinner with the Noah filled your head. It all went as usual, but your mind happened to be stuck on Tyki, the way he had acted, it was…interesting.

_**"**__**Earl**____**Millennium**____**is**____**searching**____**for**____**you~**____**Looking**____**for**____**the**____**heart**____**now,**____**have**____**you**____**heard**____**the**____**news~**__**"**_

The white lab coat of the science division tickled your legs as it flowed with your steps, the occasional draft sending goose bumps across your bare legs. The cold stone walls didn't offer much in the way of comfort or heat.

_**"**__**I**____**was**____**not**____**the**____**one**____**he**____**sought~**____**Maybe**____**it**____**is**____**you~**__**"**_

__Suddenly a hand clamped down on you shoulder. Your heart skipped and fear spiked as you whirled around, pulling away from the firm hand on your shoulder. Your wide eyes connected with the serious ones of Chief Komui.

You let out and tensed breath, but did not relax completely at the looking in your superior's eyes. His expression was devoid of emotion just like his voice when he spoke.

"That's a dangerous song to be singing," His voice hid a dangerous, warning edge in it. You stomach sunk in guilt again, you knew that he just wanted to protect everyone here at the order. He just didn't want people dying at he hands of wicked Akuma and you were just helping everyone in the order on the pathway to a quicker death.

Your teeth clenched, he wasn't the only one protecting something. The Noah was the closest thing your had to a family any more. You cherished road like a little sister. You loved playing around with the twins, even if they acted like spoiled children. You had were fond of your deep conversations with the refined Lulu Bell about when you were both normal. You relished the intriguing discussions you held with Sheril and Wisely over everything from fine literature to politics. And you held a deep respect for the Earl, border-lining on fearful worship.

"I'm sorry, Chief Komui, it's not meant to mean anything. Just a song I heard in town." You replied with the same tight voice as him.

His eyes shone with apprehension, but he accepted your excuse anyways. He turned on his heel with a sip from his brightly colored coffee cup. "I believe you have work to attend to."

You leveled a light glare at the back of his head. "Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again you sat at the Noah's dinner table, exchanging conversation with those seated around you. This time the twins were absent, as was Skinn, but You were still joined by The Earl, Tyki, Road, Sheril, Lulu Bell and Toraido.

You were chatting with Sheril about recent politics when The Earl spoke up. "Oh, Tyki-pet." Tyki twitched at the nickname. "I will be expecting you to attend the up coming ball."

Tyki scowled comically, "Do I have to? I think that Sheril and Road will be more than sufficient in being there."

The Earl tilted his head, glasses shimmering. "Now, now, Tyki, don't be like that."

Sheril leaned towards his brother with a sly grin. "Come now, you're being childish. It's just a party after all."

Tyki huffed and looked away from his brother. "I just don't think I'm needed. I have a life, you know."

"Yeah, playing cards with your buddies." Road mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"It counts."

Road suddenly gasped, holding up a finger with her epiphany. "How about (Y/N) comes too!"

"What?" You asked with a look of mild distaste and confusion.

"Well I don't see why not~" The Earl put in his opinion before turning to Tyki. "Will you go if you have (Y/N) for company, Tyki-pet? ~"

The Noah of Pleasure looked at you with a curious contemplation. He relaxed back into his chair, shrugging he replied. "I suppose that makes the whole event a bit more appealing."

"Yay!" Road exclaimed, leaning over the arm of her chair to wrap her arms around your shoulders.

Sheril placed a contemplative finger to his lips, glance flickering between you and The Earl. "I suppose it would look nice to a good amount of nobles if it seems we are within good relations with the church." He spoke. "She can attend."

Your movements were stiff in the elegant Victorian dress, the many folds and layers weighing down every step you took closer to the illuminated stone steps of the grand mansion that stood before you. The corset that was laced tightly up your back squeezed your torso, accentuating your generous curves as it bit into your skin.

You fanned yourself lightly with the fan you were given. You had arrived in your room that evening to find a large white box lying on your bed with a note from Road.

_Tyki sent this for you to wear tonight, I'll send my door for you in your room at eight. _

_Love your favorite little sis,_

_Road_

You ran a lace-gloved hand over the rich materials of the dress Tyki sent for you. It was made of a deep violet and black with silver chain and button accents, poofing out like the dresses you always imagined a princess would wear. Black lace covered the violet corset, the image of butterflies woven into the black, so fine that you could only see them if you were up close. You took a closer look at the fan in your hand to find that it was also made up of the same black lace.

Just the thought of how much this all cost made you dizzy, not to mention all of the…more intimate clothing that he had sent as well. Apparently, Tyki didn't think you owned the proper undergarments to wear with the dress.

You huffed to yourself. Really, who was going to be seeing your legs in this dress?

Your expensive heels clacked loudly on the stairs leading up to the enormous double oak doors, each flanked by a doorman. The doormen pushed open the heavy, decorated doors to lead into a lavishly furnished front room. You could hear the classical music of the party in the distance. A servant lead you closer and closer to the party and the music grew progressively louder.

Your stomach fluttered, you hadn't ever been to a real ball. You thanked god that your mother taught you how to dance and act at high class events. The servant opened the door and you were taken aback by the sight.

Before you was a mass of people in rich suits and dresses of silk and velvet with tassels and jewelry of silver and gold. Women dripping with precious stones and men adorning shinning leather shoes and expensive pocket watches waltzed across the polished floors. Massive marble stairs stretched up from the back of the dance floor to branch to the left and the right. Deep red tapestries and golden decorations covered the pure white walls.

With a deep breath you stepped forward to join the mass of nobles and high class men and women. Much to your relief you spotted Road and Sheril watching the party from the second floor. You carefully made your way to the stair case, maneuvering the crowd like a dancer.

Ascending the stairs you approached the pair. Road was the first to spot you and with a gasp ran forward to greet you with a grin and a hug. Sheril gave you a charming grin and tried to greet you with a kiss. You politely declined.

"Oh, come now, just a little peck?" He tried to persuade you.

"No." You replied curtly. "Aren't you married?"

"Oh, Tricia left early, she wasn't feeling well." He waved off your excuse.

You shook your head and laughed at him. "I'll still have to decline, though you do have a very cute doorman." You gave him a teasing wink.

Road laughed at Sheril's offended expression. "You got stood up for a servant~"

The three of you chatted for a while, observing the dance. Occasionally a political figure would approach Sheril. You lied in saying that you worked under the Pope, so at least it seemed as though you should be at such a grand party. It wasn't a complete lie, you did work under His Holiness, just very…_very_far beneath him.

You were having a surprisingly good time, you were worried you were using up one of your sparse vacation days to go to a stuffy party, but you were enjoying yourself a lot. You were asked to dance by several men, then being teased by Sheril and his daughter about being courted.

Another deep voice sounded behind you with that question again. "Miss, may I have this dance?"

You let out a sigh, though you did like dancing, your feet were beginning to ache. You turned around to decline, but stopped short when you came face to face with Tyki.

"Oh, Tyki…" You trailed off in recognition. Your eyes skimmed curiously over his appearance. He was always dressed well when you saw him, but you had to admit, he looked very dashing in a tuxedo.

He chuckled at your staring. "Well, would you like to dance?"

"Oh," You were startled out of your staring. "Of course."

With a polite smile he took your lace gloved hand and lead you down the stairs towards the dance floor. He appraised your appearance while you weren't looking. The dress hugged your upper body wonderfully before flowing to add emphasis to your graceful steps. The colors made your eyes practically glow with vibrancy and your hair that you had curled and pulled up with the ornate hair pin he had sent you shone in the chandelier light.

He was very pleased.

His pleasure only increased when he placed a possessive hand on your waist and felt your hand placed firmly on his shoulder, hands clasped together. He lightly felt your body twist as he lead you in an elegant waltz, sweeping you across the floor, drawing a few watching eyes at how you both danced with such confidence and prestige.

"You look quite beautiful." He commented as he led you over the polished wood.

Your heart stuttered at the compliment and you tried to keep it from showing as you replied. "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself."

You exchanged talk, dancing as though it was second nature. He progressively led you closer and closer to the French doors that lead to the balcony. He stopped smoothly, letting out a sigh and he said. "Let's go outside, this party is draining all my energy."

You nodded; you had to agree with him, you didn't see how nobles did all this weekly. It had exhausted you to just get dressed and ready for the event.

He discreetly opened one of the paned doors, keeping an eye out for his brother, who would no doubt scold him for escaping the party. Ushering you out, he slipped out behind you and quietly closed the door.

You walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the ornately carved stone railing. You looked up to the crescent moon as it grinned in the pitch of the night.

"Oh!" You heard Tyki say, you looked over your shoulder at him curiously. "how foolish of me, I forgot to send the necklace with the rest of your dress."

You raised your eyebrows, looking down and touching your neck, just realizing this yourself.

Your breath hitched at the sensation of gloved hands skimming your bare shoulders. You felt Tyki's breath puff against your ear "Here, let me fasten it for you."

You felt cold metal tickle your skin, shocking your system as Tyki pulled the chain behind your neck, fingers trailing across you skin as he went. You heard him let out an appreciative hum when he fastened it and rest his hands on your bare shoulders, thumbs rubbing lightly. His head stooped over your shoulder to gaze at the shimmering jewelry, cheek grazing yours as he spoke. "Stunning."

You looked down and gasped quietly. Against your lily soft skin rested a large amethyst stone surrounded by glimmering diamonds, set in polished silver. Looking deep into the stone that rested against your chest you were entranced.

You watched as one of Tyki's hands traced down your skin to tilt the gem so it could catch the moon light. Your heart beat picked up when you felt Tyki's lips brush against your jaw, breath tickling your skin as he trailed slowly to your neck.

"So entrancing."

You felt him mumble against your skin, he snaked an arm around your waist to pull you closer to him. You could smell the expensive cologne, feel pieces of his hair fall free to tickle your collar bone. The hand at your necklace trailed up and you almost didn't notice as his fingers curled around your throat. He moved to kiss you ear, fingers barely squeezing around your neck.

"So interesting…" He whispered against the shell of your ear.

You gasped sharply when you felt skin against your stomach, glancing down you saw that he 'chose' not to touch the corset covering your torso. You shivered as he drew lazy patterns with his fingers across your stomach and sides.

You tensed when you felt his hand on your neck tighten, his head dropped down to place open mouthed kisses on your shoulder. You could still breathe just fine, but just his hand poised so dangerously over your throat caused a mix of fear and adrenaline to flow into your veins. The hand around your waist pulled you firm against his chest, you could feel his clothed chest press against the skin of your back, again using his 'choose' ability to his advantage.

The fear seeped into the pleasure, creating a strange sensation that shook you to the core. You were afraid, but you wanted more of his dangerous touch.

The hand on your neck tighten a bit more and you felt his insane grin pressed against your skin as he nipped lightly at the flesh there, tongue coming out to soothe the bite marks. You could feel his breathing pick up as he pulled you closer, hand on the border of choking you. You made no move to fight against him, you knew it would be futile and you knew he wouldn't kill you.

He pressed his lips to your ear and you could feel him lightly panting as he asked in a lusty, psychotic tone. "Aren't you scared?"

"Yes." You replied, trying to fight off the shiver that the huskiness of his voice gave you.

He laughed breathily, sloppily kissing below your ear. "Then, why don't you fight back?"

"Because…" you slid your eyes closed as he nibbled on you ear. "because, I'm only afraid of the pain, but not of death and…" You gasped when he sucked at you skin. "you don't under…stand it. It…"He trailed kisses across your jaw, hand cutting off a bit more of your air supply. "it tears you up inside that I don't fear oblivion. That I don't fear your ability to grant me that oblivion"

You felt him chuckle, releasing you completely before you hear him break into maniacal laughter. You braced you form on the stone railing, spots swimming in your vision. When you recovered he was still laughing, you turned to see him doubled over, a hand half obscuring the view of his insane grin.

He looked up at you with demented joy. Before you knew it he had you backed up tight against the rail, body pressed flush to yours. His hands rested on the rail to either side of you, and his mouth was pressing fiercely to yours. Lips molding frantically, tongue slipping into your mouth with ease, as you were too surprised to stop him. He groaned into your mouth before pulling away to meet your eyes with his crazed golden ones.

His splitting grin sent a fearful, erotic shiver through your form. Leaning forward to rest his forehead against your shoulder you could feel his heavy pants match your own.

"You tear me apart, my pet…and I can promise to return the favor."


	5. Chapter 5

Your breathes came out in heavy pants, a hand pressed over your mouth as another wave of nausea washed over you. Your back was pressed tightly against the door to your room, your coat snagging on the wood as you slid to the cold stone floor.

You shook your head, desperately trying to deny what you had just heard. Your hands fisted in your hair, tugging at the roots.

"N-no…way…" You whispered to yourself.

The face of the finder, whose funeral was currently being held, flashed behind your eyelids. It was your fault he was dead. You had told The Earl that there was innocence in the town he was stationed to and the finder died trying to protect it. There ended up being no innocence after all.

You didn't know him intimately, you had exchanged a few conversations with him, a couple laughs. You heard he had been strung between two trees, warnings carved deep into his chest. It was determined that he had bled to death, a terribly painful death. His family didn't even know he was dead. They never would, the Order never alerted the family in the event of a subordinate's death.

He was dead. His family was broken. It was your fault.

You clenched you hands before rising to your feet. Taking deep breathes, your hand raised up before striking yourself hard across the face. You opened your eyes with a steely, determined glare.

You did _not_care about the Order. Who cast you out after your father's funeral? The church. Who said they could heal your father? The church. Who didn't help when you mother fell into a deep depression? The church. Who withheld their charity when you were working day and night to at least feed the only family you had left? The church.

_'__Who__let__you__dad__die__in__the__first__place?__' _You could practically hear The Earl's voice whisper, as he did the first night you met him.

**"****God!****"** You yelled to yourself, the reminiscent of the nine year old girl that answered that same question ten years ago.

Your breathing steadied, you convictions firmed again. The Earl was the one who saved you. The Noah gave you money, took you in, helped you to feed your mother. They allowed you to come back from your binding contract.

You owed everything to them.

Your life was theirs to do with as they pleased, you would do anything for them. Even kill.


	6. Chapter 6

The grin on Tyki's face stretched abnormally wide, wider than any human's should. His golden eyes lit up with pleased malice, dulcet chuckles resounding from his chest at the sight before him.

He always knew you had it in you, you were so pure, so strong, yet so breakable. He knew if he added just enough pleasure he could drag you down. You were his game, his addiction and his broken angel.

There you sat so beautifully in a pool of crimson, the body of your comrade to your side. You had been sent with Tyki to locate some innocence by The Earl, because Tyki was apparently incompetent on his own and everyone else was busy.

You ran across a finder that you knew. He recognized you. Tyki was surprised, before he could even make a move to kill the man you had launched yourself at him, tackling him to the ground. With a little persuasion Tyki eased you to take the switch blade in your boot and send it plunging into the man's throat. Blood spurted, coursing from his veins until his heart stopped completely.

Now his beautiful angle say covered in blood, tears running down her cheeks and arms wrapped tightly around your torso. You muttered to yourself, the reality of what you just did really setting in. You didn't even think when you attacked him, you say him going for a weapon. He was going to harm Tyki. You couldn't let him do that.

Tyki relished the way your eyes blew wide in horror at your own actions, he could just see the guilt in your eyes. It was gorgeous, you tried to stifle your emotions so much that it made it harder for him to break you down, but now that he has…

You were stunning!

He found himself moving towards you without even realizing it, reaching towards you. Grasping you by your still shaking shoulders he eased you to stand.

"You're so pure…but, so _corrupted.__" _He grinned at you before smashing his lips to yours, pulling your body tight to his. He completely devoured you, taking you for everything you were worth, his lips were so desperate. He could feel the blood slick against your arms and became more frantic, pulling at heavy your jacket, hands slipping in to trace over your form.

You could feel him grin through the kiss, muttering the occasional lusty maniac phrase against your lips. You slowly began to respond to his touches, trying to pull away. You didn't want to be rewarded for what you had just done. You were horrible, you didn't deserve anything.

But his fingers were so devious as they delved under your shirt to greedily claim the skin beneath, and his lips were so addictive his tongue send erotic sparks to your core as it forced it's way into your mouth to play carnally with your own.

Slowly you melted into his devious touches, responding with your own mewls and pleas. You don't know when, but he lead you away from the sight of your crime. Placing a hand over your eyes you soon found yourself in an abandoned cabin, the basic fixtures and furniture still intact.

He kissed his way across your skin, lapping at the splotches of blood and gripping your hips in a vice like hold to push them sharply into his. He grinned sinfully at the moan that escaped your lips, slipping your shirt up and over your head.

He kissed down across your chest while muttering corrupt persuasions against your skin, easing you to relax and respond to his immoral touches. His every actions sent you reeling, you couldn't focus on anything but his wicked lips and villainous hands. Pleasure merged with guilt and instability in your mind, making your skin burn to touch his.

His body screamed for him to go faster, to finish ripping the clothes from your form, to bury himself in you and ride you until you couldn't even whimper in pleasure. But his brain told him to take it slow, relish how your soul was turning black right before his eyes, to carefully consume your mind that was teetering on a sadistic edge. He knew with every touch he tainted your innocence. The moonlight shone on your tears, but the silence amplified your breathy moans.

His heart hammered as the clothes slipped from your hips to pool on the cold floor, a soft groan of appreciation escaped his lips as he ran his fingers across your exposed thighs.

"Your soul is white as snow, my debauched queen…" He whispered, grinning at the way your body shuddered at his words.

He peeled off his coat and shirt to pull you close to him, the delicious frictions of his bare chest against yours making you both more lusty and frantic. Your body called to his, and fit against his perfectly when he laid you out beneath him. Hips bucked into each other as a heat you had never felt before coursed through you, setting every spot he touch on fire.

You knew you should be sad, that you should feel guilty, but all you could fathom was Tyki's body against yours. Moans poured freely from your lips, you begged for more, though what of, you weren't sure.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have you, he's never needed someone as badly as this. Maybe it was because you were so pure, maybe because he's known you for so long. Deep down he knew the reason, deep down, you were just like him.

He filled you completely, rocking against you with deep groans and deliciously depraved whisperings of erotic commands and imagery. Every word pulled your body further into the haze of lust as he took your innocence, your core burned with pressure at the intrusion. You needed him desperately; the dirty and possessive phrases he whispered to you sent your body into a heat.

You don't know how long it lasted, or how many times he took you, but each time wiped your mind of everything but him. You were reduced to a mewling puddle of a woman every time at his skilled movements. And every single time his need for you grew deeper, like a twisted addiction. His body craved yours, his mind craved the expressions and emotions that flickered in your eyes and his midnight black soul yearned to twist and taint your own.

Finally, as sun was breaking over the horizon, Tyki let you sleep. He watched you drift off into your dreams with your head resting on his chest and naked body pressed to his. Relishing in the nicotine he watched you with an amused light in his eyes. You had become just like him, two-sided. One was side a scientist working to promote and protect the order. The other served as a mercenary for the Millennium Earl, a debauched soul finding solace in the wicked and killing your own comrades.

He pitied people who possessed only one side, it's two sides that makes life interesting.


End file.
